<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Their Own Destiny by AkeraWolfe24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233514">Making Their Own Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24'>AkeraWolfe24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Ganon, Crossdressing Link, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, OOC, Tired Link, poor Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is tired...more tired than he has ever been. As he lays underneath the shade of the huge tree, a shadow approaches but Link doesn't even pretend to be concerned. All he wants to do is sleep...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Ganondorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Their Own Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have recently found several fics that I have written over several years - so I decided to post them instead of leaving them just sitting on my hard-drive. This fic was written a while back but it was added to when Breath of the Wild came out. My writing style has changed though - but I still wanted to publish this work so that others can read it. As always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was tired. No, tired didn't even begin to describe what he felt now; he was passed exhaustion at this point. He winced as he leaned heavily on the tree behind him, his arm lifting from his waist as he inspected the wound that he had received from the lancet of yet another one of Hyrule's monsters.</p><p>There really seemed to be no end in them, and thus that meant no rest of him. And for that he couldn't help the sigh of frustration that escaped him as he placed his arm back around the wound. He knew that he could use a healing potion but right now he didn't have the will nor the desire to dig through his bag. It would hold for a little while longer, and if it somehow did end up killing him; then he was sure that The Goddesses would bring him back to life; they have done it so many times already.</p><p>This thought led to another sigh, this one sadder than the first as a few tears slipped down his face.</p><p>He was so tired...tired of it all. Tired of being forced to fight over and over again. Tired of being reborn again and again to this same life; being forced over and over again to do the same thing. Tired of vanquishing the same evil over and over; it was all so tedious. But no matter how tired he was, The Goddesses, Zelda and everyone else never noticed. And if they did, Link was sure they didn't care.</p><p>Zelda obviously didn't as she had admitted to him not too long ago that the only reason The Goddesses kept bringing him back was because they hadn't found anyone strong enough to carry the Triforce of Courage. And that he should feel lucky to have been deemed strong enough by the very Goddesses' themselves to be the chosen bearer.</p><p>'Chosen bearer, HA!' Link thought to himself as he glared down at his right hand, wanting nothing more than to carve out the golden triangle that seemed to mock him.</p><p>How he hated it. He hated how just because of this symbol, he would be forced to fight until the end of existence. And even then, he had his suspicions that the Goddesses would do everything in their power to make sure that he was brought back to fight something for them. And if he were truly honest with himself, he was sure that any threat to Hyrule could be eliminated with just a wave of their hand.</p><p>So why did they need him? Why was he the one that had blood on his hands? Blood that he could never wash off, no matter how hard he scrubbed.</p><p>He closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk of the large tree as he fell in complete silence. Just listening to the sounds about him, allowing his mind to wander to a place and time where he would never have to fight again; never be forced to pick up a weapon. A place where he could be free to do whatever he wanted not chained by a prophecy that never seemed to rest; was always there in the darkest reaches of his mind.</p><p>He lost track of time until he shifted slightly and had to bite his tongue as a stinging pain went through him. He lifted his arm and studied the blood that was on his hand...it had a purple tinge to it as well as a sickening smell.</p><p>'Poison,' he thought to himself as he silently studying his bloody hand.</p><p>He knew he should be more concerned about this but he found that he didn't care...not in the least. He knew he should be frantically searching through his pack for the potions he needed but he just placed his arm back onto his wound and leaned back fully against the tree.</p><p>He could feel the poison starting to work its way into his system after some time had passed how long he didn't know but he knew that if he didn't take something soon, the poison would take his life - but even with that thought, he made no attempt to move to help himself.</p><p>He was just so tired, bone deep tired and he just wanted a little rest. Just a little rest was all he asked and perhaps this time the Goddesses will be nice enough to let him rest for just a few moments. Allow him to be himself and not some war-harden warrior.</p><p>As he lay there for what he could only guess was an hour, his ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps - heavy footsteps at that.</p><p>He knew those footsteps, knew them as well as he did his very own. Footsteps that had chased from one end of Hyrule to the other...Ganondorf.</p><p>He opened his eyes and met the Dark Lord's gaze as Ganon observed his condition with a slight frown on his face. Link couldn't help but think that perhaps the Ganon was angry that he hadn't been the one to strike the ending blow to his nemesis of several decades. Decades, Link wondered, if either of them could remember fully and completely.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts once again as Ganon kneeled down and met his eyes once again; neither speaking for several moments as they just stared at each other. Finally Link couldn't stand the silence any longer and broke the quietness of the moment.</p><p>"Are you going to kill me now or let the poison work its magic instead?" Link asked, his voice causing Ganon to twitch slightly; obviously catching the other man off-guard as he had only heard Link speak on very few occasions.</p><p>Ganon didn't respond right away, just knelt there and observed the younger man before him. Going between looking at the bleeding wound where he could smell the poison and glancing at the satchel that lay within arm's reach but had yet to be moved. Ganon reached for it but Link never made a sound of protest, just laid back against the tree watching the older man take out one of the healing potions that he carried with him at all times.</p><p>Ganon held out the potion for Link to take but Link only turned his head away, ignoring the healing potion. Ganon frowned as he brought his arm back to his side as he looked at Link for several moments.</p><p>"Do you wish to die then, hero?" Ganon asked, his gaze catching Link's when the younger had moved his head back to look at his enemy.</p><p>Link scoffed, which ended up in a coughing fit for several moments until he was able to catch his breathe. He breathed in and out for several moments before answering, his eyes meeting Ganon's gaze as he held it.</p><p>"And what if I do, Ganon? Does that disappoint you, that you aren't the one to slay me as you have several times in the past? I am tired Ganon, I am bone tired and all I want is to rest. And if this is the only way that I can rest, if but for a moment or two, then I'm not going to stop it." Link paused for a moment to catch his breathe again, as tears began slipping down his face once again.</p><p>"Don't you ever get tired Ganon? Tired of all this fighting, tired for being forced to live again and again; never being allowed to have something different? Always knowing that one of us or both of us will die again and again? I am so damn tired that I can't even think straight...if you don't want this poison to kill me then go ahead and ram your sword through me and be done with it. I don't have the will or the strength to stop you anymore."</p><p>Ganon didn't answer right away, instead bringing the potion up to pull the cork out with his mouth. After spitting the cork to the side, he emptied the potion into his mouth before tossing away the glass bottle. Link only watched wondering why Ganon had taken the potion instead of just storing it for later use. Link's wondering thoughts were quickly cut off as Ganon did something Link never would have thought he would do.</p><p>Ganon picked Link up, placing him into his lap as Ganon was now leaning against the tree.</p><p>Out of instinct, Link tried to struggle but it was useless as Ganon grabbed Link's face with one giant hand and brought it up to meet his. Link could only let his eyes go wide as Ganon's lips met his; Link's arms flailing back and forth as he tried to dislodge himself.</p><p>Link tried to keep his lips tightly shut but it was of little use as Ganon squeezed the sides of this face, causing his mouth to open slightly under the pressure. Link expected his mouth to be invaded but when he tasted the familiar taste of the healing potion, he froze fully as he stopped struggling. He couldn't help but swallow the potion down as it filled his mouth, he could already feel the effects of the poison being held as he was held tightly in the arms of one who was his enemy.</p><p>After what seemed like several lifetimes, Ganon pulled back as Link just sat there dazed, breathing heavily as he just stared at Ganon.</p><p>"Do not think that you are the only one that is tired, young hero. For I assure you, you are not alone," Ganon replied, his gaze never leaving Link's, his eyes softer than Link has ever seen them; as he brought a hand up and placed it on the side of Link's face.</p><p>Link couldn't help but lean into it with a sigh, nuzzling into the large hand like a kitten would. And he wasn't even surprised; this was the first nice touch he has ever received in the several lifetimes that he had lived. He was touch-starved, he knew but it couldn't be helped. No one thought that a hero needed love and affection. How odd it was, that Ganon would be the one to bestow it upon him so easily and freely.</p><p>"You really are tired, aren't you hero?" Ganon pondered aloud, as he watched Link nuzzle into his palm; seeking heat and touch. "You are so tired that you would accept comfort from one who is your enemy."</p><p>Link didn't comment, just leaned more into the large hand that was offering the comfort that he has desperately needed for so long. He didn't care if Ganon was his enemy...well Hyrule's enemy. Because as Link thought about it, he couldn't remember a single thing that Ganon had done to him personally. It was always the Goddesses, The King, Hyrule, or Zelda that would come to Link and demand that he fight and defeat Ganon.</p><p>So when Ganon maneuvered Link's body so that he was now straddling to Gerudo King, Link made no move to pull away from the older man's hold; instead, he leaned forward and laid his head on Ganon's shoulder. As Ganon laid both of his arms around his tiny waist as both of them sat there under the tree - completely content with each other's presence and the quietness that surrounded them.</p><p>"Come to Gerudo Town with me," Ganon finally spoke as the forest around them became darker as the sun finally began to set.</p><p>Link jerked up and looked at Ganon in shock, "What...what did you just say?"</p><p>"I said, come to Gerudo Town with me. I have no need to continue this useless endeavor against Hyrule. My people need me to come back and lead them…" Ganon stopped as he brought his hand back to Link's face as he gently caressed it before he continued. "I would need someone by my side. Someone who isn't just a strong warrior but also one that feels compassion, one that can rally the people around them and one that would have no doubt putting me in my place every now and then."</p><p>Link couldn't help but to chuckle with Ganon as he said that. He stopped pretty quickly however as Ganon cradled his face between his two large hands. Ganon's eyes open and filled with emotion as he spoke quietly to Link.</p><p>"Will you Link? Will you join me and walk away from this legacy that neither of us wanted, this legacy that has been filled with bloodshed and death since day one. Will you stand beside me and make a new legacy with me? I vow on everything that I am that you will never have to fight again, that you won't have to kill again…" Ganon was cut off as Link placed a finger on his lips to stop him from continuing.</p><p>"You and I both know that that isn't a promise that you can keep," Link smiled lightly before he continued to speak softly. "But I will go with you to Gerudo Town...I cannot say that I am ready to stand by your side, in the way that you wish - but perhaps one day I will be ready."</p><p>"Then I will happily wait until that day is upon us. I have waited decades now, a few more years hardly matter," Ganon chuckled to himself as Link laid his head back down onto his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm tired Ganon…" Link muttered lowly, already half asleep as he was surrounded by the warmth that emitted from Ganon.</p><p>"Then sleep, little one," Ganon responded, getting up from the base of the tree and making his way to his giant horse. "I will wake you when we arrive in your new home."</p><p>Link turned his head slightly so he was able to glare at Ganon through one eye, "I am not little. Not everyone can be a giant like you."</p><p>Ganon laughed lowly as he swung his leg over his horse, maneuvering Link into a more comfortable position as he draped his cloak over the smaller man; shielding him not only from view but from the cold that the night would bring.</p><p>"As you say little one, as you say," Ganon responded, glancing down when he received no response as Link had finally lost the battle for sleep as he slept deeply.</p><p>Ganon smiled softly before directing his horse to take them home to Gerudo Town.</p><hr/><p>Several months had passed since anyone had seen or heard anything from their hero. But then a rumor began to spread, from those that had traveled through Gerudo Town. They spoke of the new leader of the Gerudo - Ganon had given up being evil and had once again settled down with his people.</p><p>Zelda could have cared less about this rumor but the rumor that seemed to go hand-in-hand with the rumor of Ganon; now that one held her attention and she needed to see of herself if it was true.</p><p>This next rumor spoke of a young man; one dressed in traditional Gerudo female clothes of blue and gold, a young man with blonde hair and eyes that shined like the blue water of the seas, the Triforce of Courage on his hand - Link.</p><p>She knew it had to be Link, it could be no one else but she needed to confirm it. She had to be sure that it was him. The people needed, no they deserved to know why their hero had abandoned them - why he had abandoned her. Hadn't she given him everything? A place to sleep, the best weapons, an endless supply of potions and who knows what else.</p><p>As she and her most loyal guards made their way towards the center of Gerudo Town, Zelda couldn't help but notice the glares that everyone was giving her. She couldn't understand it and instantly thought that Ganon was turning them against her, that he really hadn't given up his pursuit of the throne but was biding his time; gathering an army of loyal supporters to defeat her.</p><p>She truly didn't realize how wrong she was about to be proven.</p><p>As Zelda stood outside the gates of Gerudo, she couldn't help but notice that the area wasn't just populated by female Gerudo – no, it was a mixture of males and females from all races. She even spotted some of Hyrule's own citizens that were known to travel around and trade.</p><p>She was met at the gate by several guards, all female she noticed, as she dismounted her horse. She raised her hand and halted her guards from dismounting; she didn't want any incidents before she heard the full story from Link.</p><p>"This way Princess, Lord Ganon is expecting you," the captain of the guard spoke, as Zelda was led through the center of the town not bothering to hide her curiosity.</p><p>It was hard to believe that the same Ganon was the one who was now ruling this land now and how happy everyone seems to be. Everywhere she looked, there were smiles and laughter of children as they ran through the streets – not afraid at all. She couldn't help but smile softly as she watched this, the peace filling her soul before she shook herself as the smile slipped from her face.</p><p>'No, this has to be a trap of some sort,' she thought as she forced her guard back up as she was led into the throne room.</p><p>However, all thoughts flew from her mind as she took in the sight that greeted her.</p><p>Ganon sat upon a fine throne, decked out in traditional robes that were for Gerudo leader. The darkness that seemed to have surrounded him before in their confrontations was now absent from his entire being.</p><p>But what truly caught her attention was the figure that was seated in Ganon's lap. There, sitting on the lap of one of the most feared villains in all of Hyrule was Link. Zelda couldn't help but blush when she noticed that the rumors were indeed true as he was dressed in a traditional blue outfit that a woman would usually wear. But it fit Link's body like a glove, truly showing off how much a figure he had.</p><p>It also insinuated the fact that Ganon was indeed the larger of the two by a great deal, easily dwarfing Link but Link didn't seem to mind from where Zelda observed. No, Link didn't seem to mind at all as he ran his fingers through Ganon's red hair and giggled lightly when Ganon leaned down and bumped noses with him.</p><p>Zelda couldn't help but think that she was intruding on a private moment but now seeing this with her own eyes, she could deny it no longer. She had never seen Link smile like that, in all the centuries they had been around each other. She had never seen Ganon look so carefree as he did now, no darkness shadowing his being.</p><p>"So, it is true then," she spoke softly, watching as both of the men turned to look at her as if just realizing that she was in their presence.</p><p>"Hello Princess," Ganon spoke as his hand wrapped around Link's waist possessively, a movement that didn't escape Zelda who laughed lightly.</p><p>"I believe we've known each other long enough for you to call me Zelda," she replied as she stepped a bit closer, sitting on a chair that had been brought out for her. "Hello to you as well Link."</p><p>Link laid his head on Ganon's chest as he smiled at her, "Hello Zelda. You are fairing well I assume."</p><p>Zelda gave him a look and raised her eyebrow, "As well as one can expect me to be when the Hero of Hyrule decided to abandon everything and everyone to live with the very evil that he has spent centuries trying to kill."</p><p>She didn't miss the fact that Link flinched back with her words and Ganon openly glared at her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as it would do no good to upset either of the men before her.</p><p>"I apologize Link for my words," Zelda said. "But I just don't understand why…this seemed to have come completely out of nowhere and Goddess do I want to know why. So, please help me to understand why you have decided that this should be your path, why this is the path that both of you seem to want."</p><p>She sat there in silence, leaning forward slightly as she looked between the two of them as she waited for them to speak.</p><p>"You don't understand, you never did before," Link spoke softly, tears in his eyes as he looked at her. "I've lost count about how many times I told you how tired I was, how past exhausted I was. I wanted this for so long, to just be able to lay down my sword and just stop fighting. I crave peace like a fish craves water and now that I have it, you come here with the intentions of taking it away from me."</p><p>"Link, no…I just…" Zelda responded but was cut off as Link held up his hand.</p><p>"You and I both know that I'm right Zelda," Link said, a tear escaping down his face as he looked at her. "Don't I deserve to be happy once in a lifetime? Why must I be the one that suffers again and again with every new beginning? I have bled and died so many times for you and your people that I can't do it anymore. I can't. Do you know what happened when Ganon found me?"</p><p>Zelda shook her head, unable to speak as sorrow filled her at seeing the boy that she had lived lifetimes with so sad…so broken before her.</p><p>"I was poisoned," Link responded, leaning back into Ganon. "And I wasn't going to stop it, I was going to let it kill me; just so that I could have a little bit of peace before this started all over again. Do you understand now Zelda? Do you understand now, just how tired I really am?"</p><p>Zelda was speechless as she let his words sink into her. She sat there in silence, watching as Ganon comforted Link – whispering into his ear and running his larger hand up and down his back. She sat there for what seemed like a lifetime before she finally spoke, a single tear escaping from her eye.</p><p>"Yes, Link. I understand now and I am so very sorry," Zelda replied. "You deserve your happiness and if this is what you chose, then I can't begrudge you that. No one in Hyrule could begrudge you that."</p><p>She looked at Ganon and smiled sadly, "I can tell that the darkness is no longer with you and I can only assume that Link is the one responsible. It is clear to me now that this something both of you need and I'm not going to stand between you."</p><p>She gets up from her chair and walks towards them, reaching out to gently cup Link's cheek before kissing the opposite one. "I can tell you are happy Link, and Goddess help me but I won't take that away from you. I will return to Hyrule and explain what I can to the people there. There will be some who disagree but they will come to understand."</p><p>She turns and bows her head slightly at Ganon, "Lord Ganondorf of the Gerudo, let it be known that Princess Zelda of Hyrule declares that our people are now at peace with one another. Gerudos may enter Hyrule as they see fit as I hope Hyrulians can enter into Gerudo. From this day onward our people are no longer enemies, we are allies."</p><p>"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, you do me a great honor and know that I accept you as my ally. I shall spread the word throughout these lands and Hyrulians are welcome here with my blessing," Ganon responded, nodding his head to her.</p><p>Zelda smiled again as she bowed again before making her way out of the room and down the pathway through the village again. She could already see that word had quickly spread throughout the village of her and Ganon's words as smiled and cheers greeted her on her way back to her horse.</p><p>Before she could step fully out of the village though, a yell caught her attention.</p><p>"Zelda! Wait!"</p><p>She turned around and found herself with an armful of Link as he hugged her tightly. Her shock faded quickly as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. They stood there for several moments before slowly releasing each other, each smiling brightly.</p><p>"You have to come back for our wedding Zelda, in the spring when the heat is not so bad," Link said, smiling brightly, his blue eyes twinkling brightly with excitement and happiness.</p><p>"Oh Link! I wouldn't miss it for the world," Zelda responded as she hugged him tightly again, smiling over his shoulder at Ganon standing a few feet behind them.</p><p>Goodbyes were said once again with promises to write and see each other soon as Zelda and her soldiers waved farewell to Gerudo for now. Link and Ganon smiling and waving back at them until they disappeared over the mountains of sand.</p><p>Link yelping loudly as Ganon picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as the larger man made his way back to their palace. Their people laughing at the sight as Link just accepted his fate, sighing loudly as he rested his head in his hand as he was carried off back into the castle.</p><p>Ganon said nothing but was smirking the entire time, utterly pleased with himself and how the day's events had turned out. Perhaps now, he and Link can finally and truly allow themselves to be happy.</p><p>Goddess knows that they both deserve it by now, especially his little hero.</p><p>THE END</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>